Sodality of Gerosha
The Sodality of Gerosha ("Sodality '''" for short) is... History Structure Phexo Quartet Founders Founding Elite Legend Class Support / Mission Control Members Full-time Founding Elites Part-time Founding Elites Legends Core founders Image:WilburBrocklynIcon.png|Wilbur Brocklyn: A minister formerly from Viron, who has since relocated to Houston. He intends to run an outreach ministry to evangelize Phexos who have lost their homes and livelihoods after the northeastern United States was turned into Ameristan by Affadidah. It was his idea to call his ministry the Phexo Christian Sodality. He had little idea that Jack Mercreek would take the idea, and use it to name a superhero team "the Sodality." Image:ImakiIzukiIcon.png|Imaki Izuki: A mentor figure in years past to both Candi and Charlotte. Imaki is an inventor, and has close ties with the Phaelites. He is one of the first men with an outreach to Phexos to get on board with Brocklyn's ministry and try to recruit various Phexo lost souls. It is Imaki who convinces Candi and Dolly to join Wilbur's church. Image:TylerKilmingtonIcon.png|Rev. Tyler Kilmington: A friend of Wilbur's, who ends up becoming a mentor to Donte McArthur for a time. It is when he takes Donte with him to a convention center that Donte first meets Candi. Support staff Image:EmilyCormierIcon.png|Emily Cormier: The second wife of Jeral Cormier. She becomes the key scientist for the Sodality, though she has to constantly watch her back for Phaletori. Image:HeaPang.png|Hea Pang: The keeper of Hester's locket, an artifact bearing the Beamer's Ruby, capable of giving or taking away Marlquaanite bonds. Her locket is prized as being of greater value than even the Gerosha Stone. She is the surviving girlfriend of the late Kyle Medsor, the mother of Tabitha Pang, and an eventual grandmother of Samantha Steel. She was also the daughter of Dae Pang, and a former assistant to the Gray Champion. Image:TiffanySterlieIcon.png|Tiffany Sterlie: The mother of Jordan Sterlie and eventual grandmother of Samantha Steel. Her transition into a role in Sodality support staff comes natural to her, as she was formerly the ward of Navyrope. Image:JordanSterlieIcon.png|Jordan Sterlie: The son of Tiffany Sterlie and the criminal known as Garret Whaling. Jordan later has his last name changed to Steel when his mother gets married. He also ends up having some of his DNA stolen by the Phaletori, who use it to create a Marlquaanite creature that Jordan saves from them turning evil. The creature ends up being a baby with purple hair, and apparent Marlquaanite abilities. Jordan decides that since some of his DNA was used to create the girl, that it makes her his "daughter." Jordan adopts the girl, naming her Samantha. Samantha would later gain the moniker of "Dollschief," and would become the youngest being to ever join the Sodality's front lines team. Image:MirandaKanlaIcon.png|Miranda Kanla: Jack's girlfriend from the Apache reservation, and a woman with a quick eye for detail. She is one of the earliest members of the support staff team, though she was captured by Don the Psycho and Gunner Soorfelt and held captive for a time. She gets back in the swing of things right away after her rescue, particularly after Laurie announces her resignation. Former members Image:LauriePegolIcon.png|Laurie Pegol: One of Candi's first friends upon enrolling at the University of Houston. Encounters with Don the Psycho among other things have led to her becoming familiar with the Sodality, and she initially joins its mission control to help out. She resigns her post, however, when she finds it both "too stressful" and too distracting from her schoolwork. Image:CeliaWinehartIcon.png|'''Celia "Taterbug" Winehart: Not as innocent as her cute and blond face and demeanor would let on. Celia has a crush on bad boys, which leads to her eventually resigning from the mission control room for the Sodality so she can date the Sapphire King. Even so, she is more than happy to help the team out before that. Allies Image:MiriamFlippoIcon.png|'Miriam Flippo' / Sniperbadger: Candi's sister, and a skilled hacker. She ends up being gangpressed into working for the MSS, but helps out the Sodality whenever she can. Image:PhilCouricIcon.png|'Phil Couric': Miriam's first major boyfriend, and a fierce believer in the Toklisanan cause. He realizes only too late that protecting Miriam would lead to him dying for that cause. Even so, it was his sacrifice that got Miriam to Chimerica, where she was then able to make it to Hong Kong and eventually befriend Stung Hornet. Image:SteveMclaineIcon.png|'Steve McLaine': An Alaskan man who has also been gangpressed into the MSS. He ends up dating Miriam, and eventually marries her. He is both an effective man of action in time of need and a skilled scientist. Image:BlackRatIcon.png|'Shing Xú' / Black Rat: A skilled MSS agent and assassin, who has a lengthy history as a cad. He initially seduces Miriam, but later begins to view her as a friend or even a daughter. He helps Miriam and the others track the Ming-Yo, which leads his team into direct conflict with Captain Aardwulf. Teaming up with the Sodality proves essential for success, especially given the fact that Chinese MSS on Toklisanan soil could cause a major international incident. Image:TinDragonIcon.png|'Wen Dù' / Tin Dragon: The hothead of the MSS team of four assigned to Miriam's quest. He loves big guns - and firing them at anyone who looks suspicious. Image:StungHornetIcon.png|'Mingmei Chéng' / Stung Hornet: A professional assassin and honey trap, who becomes a sort of mother figure to Miriam as well as a love interest for Black Rat. Image:TealHogIcon.png|'Chen Táng' / Teal Hog: The quirky, goofy MSS agent that gets assigned to Black Rat's and Miriam's team. He helps them out tremendously in getting the Hebbelskin Gang out of China. However, he is killed by Captain Aardwulf. Image:DariusPhilippineIcon.png|'Darius Philippine': The Sodality's initial liaison with the Toklisanan military. He is the son of Stan Flippo and Insila Murtillo, and a half-brother to Candi. He is somewhat discolored due to being half-Phaelite. Due to enhancements he takes, he is able to stay young and vital even in his old age. He is one of the heroes of the 1990 Battle for Gerosha that saw Sgt. Luddin and Fantisk Hebbleskin both killed, and the Hebbleskin Gang forced to retreat. Image:NancyPhilippineIcon.png|'Nancy Philippine': Darius' wife, whom he met when she was a low-ranking sniper in 1990. Image:LexPhilippineIcon.png|'Lex Philippine': Darius and Nancy's son, who is in his early 20s. Lex has learned all his parents' combat skills, and is also good at tech surveillance and mission control. His one weakness is his inability to stay away from Mallorie, who ends up having a child with him. Image:MallorieWadeIcon.png|'Mallorie Wade': Lex's fiancee, and the mother of Silo Wade. In spite her innocent appearance and demeanor, she knows how to use a pistol very effectively. She is not afraid to lock and load to protect her family. Image:SapphireKingIcon.png|'Jordan Reddelwick' / Sapphire King: A thief who has a history with Donte. Second generation Eventually, the original Sodalists either retire or semi-retire from superhero work. Those that retire end up training their replacements. They may also accept a demotion to Support Staff status. Ideas on what to do, and on basic structure, appear to operate with little top-down guidance. Many of the future Sodalists are children of the original members. Second generation members Image:ExtirponIIIcon.png|'Eddie Castri Pintal' / Extirpon II: A replacement for Eric Opendi, chosen by Eric and given his power via Hester's locket. Eric himself finds work in construction afterward. Eddie aims to be a little less bloodthirsty than his predecessor, and more discriminating in his targets. His patience over that of the previous Extirpon proves a major asset. Image:GrayChampionNextIcon.png|'Roy Bernald' / Gray Champion Next: In 2028, the Society of the Icy Finger resurfaces. They search through the remains of Eqquibus' old office building, and discover the blueprints to his experiment. They repeat the experiment, bringing Roy from the front lines of WWI to the 21st century. However, he doesn't gain any powers. The experiment does, however, result in an Icy Finger representative becoming a deformed telekinetic with a scarecrow-like body, naming himself "Feathertop" after the Hawthorne character. John Domeck travels to the ruins of Boston to retrieve Roy after he and Hea Pang learn that another Marlquaan storm has happened, solving the mystery of what happened to the MIA WWI veteran. Roy's courage and conviction in battling Feathertop convince John that Roy is destined to become the new Gray Champion. In 2030, Hea and John officially pass on the Gray Champion powers to him. His uniform as the Gray Champion looks similar to his WWI-era Army Ranger combat uniform. Image:FrankMcArthurIcon.png|'Frank McArthur' / Emeraldon II: The oldest son of Candi and Donte McArthur. He is an Emwault-Centhuen Prototype hybrid, like his siblings. However, he chooses to specifically be like his father Donte - and like Grandpa Hector. Image:CiemIIIcon.png|'Dana McArthur' / Ciem II: Candi and Donte's daughter, a twin of John's. She decides to become the new Ciem, albeit with a considerably upgraded suit. She has fewer Zeran teleporters than her mother, given that she can fly and does not require Zeran teleportation as a means of transportation. In addition to dart shooters, she also carries some specialized blades. Image:ScutikatIcon.png|'Ron Freneti' / Scutikat: The son of Kyle Freneti and Charlotte Yamamura. As a hybrid of a Leaper and a Centhuen Prototype, he has all the abilities of both. He is called "Scutikat" as a portmanteau of scutigera coleoptrata and "meerkat." He is compared to a house centipede, as opposed to his mother being compared to the Japanese Mukade centipede, due to his ability to jump much higher than she can. Image:VerdecentIcon.png|'John McArthur' / Verdecent: Dana's twin brother. He ends up donning a green outfit, and usually defends whatever town Dana isn't defending at any given moment as "Verdecent, the Green Centipede." Image:PitohuiIcon.png|'Andy Baret' / Pitohui: The grown-up son of Matt and Marina Baret. He uses a motorcycle and chain to get around. While he has no real superpowers, he is very physically strong and durable. His nickname of "Pitohui" comes from the dye job in his hair, as well as his admiration for the fallen WWII hero Arrowfrog. Unlike Arrowfrog, Andy isn't poisonous. Image:DollschiefIcon.png|'Samantha Steel' / Dollschief: The youngest Sodalist ever to enlist, this Marlquaanite child of Jordan Sterlie-Steel seems to have power on par with that of Extirpon. However, she uses it a little differently. Instead of feeding on pride to punish her enemies angrily and violently, she feeds on insecurity to cause mischief. She can assume the form of a large, creepy-looking doll. She is inspired by the Imaginary Friend life state in The Sims 3: Generations. Well into her late teens, she maintains a child-like naivety and innocence. Second generation allies Image:LarryMcLaineIcon.png|'Larry McLaine': The youngest child of Steve and Miriam. He and Trina are in a band, and use some of their band-earned money to help fund the Sodality's activities. Image:MarieMcLaine.png|'Marie McLaine': Daughter of Steve and Miriam. She becomes the team's official lawyer / legal adviser. Image:TrinaMcLaineIcon.png|'Trina McLaine': Daughter of Steve and Miriam. She provides moral and financial support with money she makes from touring with her band. Image:SiloWadeIcon.png|'Silo Wade': The son of Mallorie Wade and Lex Philippine. He eventually takes over for Lex as mission control, in much the way that Lex took over for Darius. Image:TabithaPangIcon.png|'Tabitha Pang': Paraphernalia Featured image The Sodality battles for the fate of Houston against an army of True Centhuens. Original quality here. 3D views: • See also * ''Sodality'' (series) * Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/36827802 Sodality art gallery] at DeviantArt ** Traditional 3D version ** Trioscopic 3D version Category: Sodality series characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes